Shifumi
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: Os/Slash\Yaoi/Threesome\ Sosuke a jeté son dévolu sur Grimmjow. Est-ce de l'amour ? Haha. Quand Gin lui demande de partager et qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord sur les rôles, le bleuté propose de les départager par un shifumi. T'en as d'autres des idées pourries comme ça Grimmjow ?


**SHIFUMI.**

**Couple :** _Sosuke-Gin-Grimmjow_

**Rating :** _Un petit plan à trois. Mon premier !_

**Disclaimer :**_ Beh toujours Tite Kubo._

**Résumé :** _Sosuke a jeté son dévolu sur Grimmjow … Est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça de l'amour ? Peut-être pas, en tout cas, quand Gin lui demande s'il veut bien partager et qu'ils ne tombent pas d'accord sur les rôles, Grimmjow propose de les départager par un shifumi … Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû …_

* * *

><p>Gin, se faisant discret, regardait tranquillement Grimmjow effectuer avec acharnement son entrainement quotidien sur un énorme rocher, la sueur sur ce torse le rendait si … désirable, sans parler des cris qu'il poussait. Il savait que le bleuté ne s'arrêterait que dans deux cas. Premièrement, quand le caillou de quelques tonnes serait réduit à néant, deuxièmement si Sosuke le lui demandait. L'ex 5ème capitaine avait gouté Grimmjow un jour, par ennui, et depuis il ne voulait pas le céder. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui faisait rêver Gin : s'il y tenait tant, c'est que le bleuté devait être une merveille dans un lit. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup … voici le brun qui venait vers lui. Se faisant tout aussi discret que l'albinos, il vint se poster à ses côtés lui envoyant des ondes d'avertissement.<p>

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes jouets sans permission, commença-t-il.

-Oh, mais je t'assure, je ne fais que regarder, fit Gin, avec son sourire habituel.

Aizen lui envoya un regard noir.

-Par contre, avec ta permission je serais ravi de toucher à ce petit minou, ajouta Gin.

Sosuke haussa un sourcil et déploya une aura noire de reiatsu qui fit sentir à Grimmjow sa présence et frissonner légèrement Gin. Cependant au sourire qu'il lui adressa, il comprit que l'autre avait un plan.

-D'accord, mais pas sans moi, l'averti-t-il.

Grimmjow arriva vers eux, bien décidé à mettre les points sur les « i », et à remettre les idées en place à ces deux voyeurs. Parce qu'après tout, ils ne faisaient que ça de leurs journées, observer leurs espadas et les mettre dans des situations gênantes, périlleuses, ou exquises -mais ce seulement pour ces sales shinigamis. Ils conversaient tous deux, avec animation et à grand renfort de reiatsu.

-D'accord, à condition que tu sois passif ! s'exclama l'albinos.

_''Et allez, encore un truc de cul …'' _se désola intérieurement le bleuté.

-Alors là, tu rêve mon petit Gin ! le fâcha Aizen.

-Alors c'est lui qui est passif, et il nous reçoit tous le deux ! proposa Gin, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Grimmjow repassa sa veste. _''Putain, un plan à trois en plus. Je plains le pauvre con qui va les subir tous les deux en même temps …''_

-Hors de question ! Ça l'abimerait trop ! s'écria Sosuke.

-… Bah au lieu de vous disputer, décidez ça à Shifumi, s'immisça le bleuté, qui n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui fasse du bruit.

Ils le regardèrent, surpris. Puis le brun, changeant complètement d'attitude, le félicita de son idée en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, collant son torse dans le dos du bleuté, qui, mécontent alors que le shinigami posait son menton sur son épaule, souffla sur la mèche rebelle brune, sous le sourire amusé de son propriétaire. Alors Gin articula :

-Shi … fu … mi !

Grimmjow poussa un couinement de surprise et baissa son regard sur la main de Sosuke qui dépassait de son abdomen.

Sosuke laissa échapper un ''Ah mince !'' horrifié, pendant que Gin souriait.

-La pierre émousse les ciseaux Sosuke-chan, j'ai gagné !

L'albinos entama une danse de la victoire, pendant que Sosuke tapotait l'épaule de Grimmjow d'un air censé le consoler.

-Mon pauvre Grimmjow … fit-il sincèrement désolé.

La lumière se fit d'un coup dans l'esprit du bleuté, et une vive angoisse le prit au ventre. Mais il était trop tard pour protester, Sosuke l'avait déjà attrapé et l'emmenait vers la chambre numéro 6.

Grimmjow eut beau crier, se débattre, grogner, menacer, appeler ses fraccion à l'aide, ou même Stark, personne ne vint l'aider … De toute façon, personne n'en avait la force, et personne n'était suicidaire à ce point. Il se sentait donc comme un taureau dans l'arène -et accessoirement comme un sac à patate , il se battait juste pour le spectacle, étant certain de passer à la casserole …

Enfin Gin ouvrit les appartements du fauve et tint la porte de la chambre à Sosuke pour qu'il puisse passer avec son chargement qui avait cessé de se débattre, pour sombrer dans l'abattement le plus profond. L'albinos s'appuya sur le bois blanc pour refermer la porte, puis fit tourner la clé. Ses yeux semblaient dire _''Comme ça, personne ne viendra nous déranger''_, mais de toute façon personne ne serait venu les déranger ! Grimmjow y vit plutôt _''Comme ça, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper''_.

Le brun le reposa soudainement sur le sol, puis le poussa tout aussi brusquement, tel qu'il tomba sur son lit. Son esprit combatif fut réveillé par ce geste de violence.

-Vous avez pas le droit de me faire ça ! protesta-t-il. C'est immoral ! Vous êtes deux contre un ! C'est de l'injustice !

-Bah, mais qui est la justice ici ? se questionna Gin avec un sourire.

-Il me semble que c'est moi, donc tout ce que je fais est juste, à défaut d'être moral, trancha le brun.

-Ah bravo, c'est facile comme ça ! fit Grimmjow, cynique.

_''Tant qu'à souffrir, autant que ce soit pour quelque chose'' s_e disait-il.

Aizen vint s'assoir en face de lui.

-Tu as raison, commença-t-il, je n'aime pas quand c'est trop facile, continue à protester pour voir si tu arrive à me convaincre.

Grimmjow dégluti difficilement, quand une main se posa dans son cou. L'albinos vint s'assoir à son tour sur le lit, mais derrière Grimmjow, celui-ci se sentit encore plus menacé. Tourner le dos à l'ennemi était fatal. Discrètement il serra la garde de Pantera. Mais Aizen vint prendre sa main dans la sienne et mélangea leurs doigts.

-Ce serait intéressant de le faire avec ta transformation, mais pas maintenant, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, en la chatouillant d'un baiser.

Gin lui enleva sa veste, le hollow grogna, mais l'albinos commença à appliquer de douces caresses dans son dos et ses mains furent bientôt suivies de sa langue avide. Grimmjow frissonna, le shinigami avait les mains froides et elles contrastaient avec les lèvres chaudes du maître de Hueco Mundo qui grignotaient sa mâchoire.

La panthère serrait les dents, elle ne voulait pas admettre que leurs caresses combinées étaient deux fois plus agréables. Son visage crispé attendait le moment où ils deviendraient violents, obscènes et vulgaires, mais au bout de quelques minutes, l'effeuillage des trois hommes terminé, les coups ne venant pas, il se détendit légèrement. Il poussa un gémissement surpris en sentant une langue passer doucement sur son sexe. Étonné en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Gin, il se laissa faire quand Sosuke le poussa doucement pour l'allonger. Le brun se mit alors à imiter l'albinos, léchant son sexe maintenant fièrement dressé.

Entre les deux maîtres semblait s'être installé un nouveau challenge : lequel des deux le ferait jouir en premier. Leurs deux langues semblaient se compléter, ne laissant aucun répit au bleuté. Mais joueurs, ils s'arrêtaient toujours avant de l'amener au bout du voyage.

Sauvage, Grimmjow refusait la situation, fronçant les sourcils le plus possible, fermant les yeux (le plus possible) et en agrippant fermement les oreillers -jusqu'à y faire des trous- tout en retenant n'importe quel gémissement, qu'il soit de plaisir ou de rage.

-Hum, je trouve que tu rate un extraordinaire spectacle Grimmjow, fit doucereusement la voix d'Aizen.

Ça ça voulait dire, ''Regarde-moi, si tu tiens à ce que tu as entre les jambes …''. Grimmjow ne put donc qu'obtempérer, et regarda ses deux maîtres le torturer doucement.

En quelques jours, Aizen avait appris tous les points sensibles de Grimmjow, si bien qu'il réussit à obtenir de plus en plus souvent quelques couinements, certes exaspérés, mais ô combien délectables. Il voyait déjà l'excitation de Gin arriver à son comble. Il arrêta ses occupations à contrecœur pour s'allonger à côté de son arrancar favori. Il laissa son apprenti s'occuper du bas, lui se chargerait du haut. Il caressa les cheveux bleus tendrement. Sous le coup de la surprise, Grimmjow le regarda faire. Il grimaça quand il sentit une entité inconnue pénétrer un endroit un peu trop intime de son corps et foudroya l'albinos du regard. Sosuke profita de sa distraction pour prendre ses lèvres. Grimmjow fut très surpris, jamais le maître du Hueco Mundo ne l'avait véritablement embrassé, certes, il ne s'était jamais vraiment laissé faire non plus, et la dernière fois que le brun avait essayé, le fauve l'avait mordu. Cette fois, la panthère n'en eu pas l'envie, ce n'était pas dans le même cadre, il n'y avait pas cette ambiance humiliante et blessante, alors il se laissa doucement faire. Se complaisant dans la satisfaction du baiser, il ne sentit pas un second doigt se glisser en lui.

Le brun s'éloigna, détruisant leur union de ce simple geste, frustrant l'arrancar plus que prévu, il le regarda ironique. _''Ah tu aimes ça ? Ne t'en fais donc pas, je vais t'en donner d'autre, mon petit chat …_'' Et en effet, le maître recommença, il donna au bleuté bien d'autres baisers, mais plus exigeants, plus durs et surtout plus longs.

Si longs que Grimmjow paniqua quand Gin retira soudainement ses doigts. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps et sans s'en rendre compte, il mordit Sosuke. Le brun se recula instantanément, lançant un regard courroucé au bleuté, qui frémit en se rappelant sa punition de la dernière fois. Mais rien d'autre que ce regard ne troubla ce moment, Sosuke recommença juste là où il s'était arrêté, le goût du sang sur la langue, le transmettant à Grimmjow. L'instinct sauvage de la panthère se réveilla et elle réussit à prendre le dessus sur la langue de Sosuke. Le brun en fut agréablement surpris, et il se laissa faire un moment, avant de se reculer. Cette fois, finit de jouer. Et le brun comme son apprenti le firent comprendre au bleuté d'un regard … _pénétrant_. D'ailleurs, ce fut la seule et unique fois dans sa vie que Grimmjow vit les doux yeux bleus pâles de l'albinos.

Il détourna les yeux, le rouge aux joues et s'allongea plus confortablement. Ce geste avait pour signification _''d'accord, j'abandonne, faites de moi ce qu'il vous plaira … mais pas trop fort s'il vous plait'' _et les deux shinigamis en profitèrent. Dans un sourire, Sosuke se releva et pour faciliter les choses, il fondit sur le sexe d'Ichimaru. Celui-ci gémissant, laissait ses mains parcourir la chevelure du brun. Grimmjow voyait ce spectacle, il était mal à l'aise, on aurait dit que l'autre lui montrait comment faire pour satisfaire leur maître et à la vérité il se savait jaloux. Mais Pantera était trop loin pour lui trancher la gorge. Alors il regarda le spectacle avec envie.

Mais Aizen se lassa vite, au grand dam de Gin d'ailleurs, qui lui envoya un sourire suppliant, lui intimant de finir ce qu'il avait commencé, mais il ne récolta qu'un sourire en coin énigmatique. À regret, il vit Sosuke redresser Grimmjow et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres alléchantes. Le regard brun se tourna ensuite vers lui, lui rappelant ce qu'il avait à faire.

L'albinos se plaça donc derrière Grimmjow, qui lui envoya un regard méfiant. Cependant Aizen le rappela à l'ordre en saisissant fermement son menton entre ses doigts fins.

-Ne regarde que moi, ordonna-t-il.

Le bleuté obéit, mais il fronça le nez quand il sentit à nouveau les doigts de Gin le pénétrer. Mais ceux-ci se retirèrent bien vite, pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus volumineux. Grimmjow serra les dents et les paupières. Une main douce s'aventura derrière sa nuque et posa la tête de Grimmjow dans le cou de son maître. Le bleuté respirait l'odeur du brun, elle avait un effet rassurant sur lui. L'albinos ne bougeait pas, laissant l'intimité de Grimmjow s'habituer à sa présence, mais bientôt, il introduisit à nouveau ses doigts. Grimmjow eut quelques grimaces de souffrance, et fut plusieurs fois tenté de mordre le cou contre lequel reposait sa bouche, mais une main perdait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, lui prodiguant de douces caresses apaisantes. Une fois la douleur supportable, presque disparue, il sentit le brun mouler son corps contre le sien, et il se sentit légèrement surélevé.

Et enfin, Aizen guida son sexe en lui. Pas qu'il en avait envie, mais plus tôt ce serait fait, moins la perspective de souffrir le martyr lui ferait peur.

Il laissa s'échapper quelques gémissements de douleur. Un sexe en lui était suffisamment à l'étroit à son goût, alors deux …

Il s'accrocha aux épaules du brun.

D'abord, ils se tinrent immobiles, lui offrant quelques douces caresses. Puis perdant encore une fois patience, ils se mirent à bouger. Grimmjow avait mal. Ils ne bougeaient pas en même temps et pas à la même vitesse, ni avec la même force, c'était désordonné, et c'en était doublement jouissif. Grimmjow avait trop chaud, entre ces deux hommes qui se mouvaient en lui à un rythme endiablé.

C'était une torture, au début, ça lui faisait atrocement mal. Mais au fil des coups de bassin, il ne sentait plus qu'un plaisir intense. Ces quatre mains sur ses hanches le brûlaient, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair musclée du brun, ces deux souffles effleurant sa peau le rendait fou.

Il avait envie de crier. De leur crier d'y aller plus fort, plus vite. Il céda à cette envie.

Et enfin, il jouit, s'abandonnant à ce plaisir si violent.

Les deux shinigamis, sentant leurs sexes frotter l'un contre l'autre dans cette cavité maintenant chaude et glissante se rendirent eux aussi, et dans un parfait ensemble, dans des râles aussi excitant l'un que l'autre.

Cet afflux de liquide en lui fit pousser un dernier cri au bleuté, avant que leurs trois corps ne s'écroulent sur les draps.

Le bleuté, bien que comblé, était au bord du gouffre, il ne s'avouerait pour rien au monde qu'il avait adoré ça, et il se sentait piégé, allongé entre les deux autres hommes. Sosuke avait posé sa main sur la hanche musclée de l'espada, tandis que Gin avait enlacé sa taille athlétique.

-Qui t'as fait jouir la première fois Grimmjow ? demanda le brun.

-J'en sais rien, se lamenta le bleuté en rougissant et en se débattant, voulant échapper à leurs étreintes.

-Oh … match nul pour cette fois. On refera des parties de Shifumi, hein Sosuke ? fit Gin en s'allongeant sur le dos et en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

-Oh oui Gin, soupira de bien être le maître des lieux.

-Eh ben ce sera sans moi ! s'écria Grimmjow en cachant sa tête sous son oreiller.

L'arrancar avait renoncé à fuir, son arrière-train étant trop douloureux.

Les deux shinigamis se redressèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Grimmjow poussa un cri catastrophé quand il les entendit à l'unisson chantonner :

-Shi … fu … mi !

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis très fière de cet Os mine de rien xD ça m'est venue d'une image où Gin et So-chan jouent à Shifumi à travers Grimmy xD<strong>


End file.
